Silent Banshee
by Silver-Night2
Summary: The Teen Titans where frozen for future use. That use is now, with the war between Protoss, Zerg, and Terrain. Raven finds herself in some unique situations after being unfrozen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not own anything made by Blizzard.

* * *

It had been over three hundred years since the Titans went their separate ways. Not against Trigon but the ever growing Zerg. The Terran had started a project seven years after the Titans split. Cryogenetically freezing soldiers for future wars between nations, but was changed when all nations of earthed signed the Peace Treaty of 2197 that brought Earth together as one. Now are five favorite heros are released once again in a world unknown to them.

Cyborg was the first to be waken of the Titans, that was within the first year of the war. He was a valiant leader, known as Special Forces Stone, and had made it so the others didn't have to be awaken right away. Leading a special ops team into the depths of the Zerg colonies he was able to push back the cerebrate and buy a second team time to prepare for a nuclear strike. This took place two years after being released from his frozen slumber. That was the famed battle of 2354, where Terran lost one of their greatest leaders, and now stands a training camp in Cyborg's honor. The entrance is forever watched by a statue of Victor Stone.

Robin was released from cryostasis next, three years after Cyborg's fall. They choose only to freeze Robin, between him and Starfire, because she had three kids to look after. Robin known has General Grayson had taken the next step in the battle for the Universe and had waged war upon the Protoss. With the new prototype battlecruiser, the Starfire II, he pushed the Protoss directly into a Zerg colony. It was then that the Zerg made a new evolutionary chain, Scourge, the bat like kamikaze attacker that exploded on impact. Many Terran, Zerg, and Protoss lost their lives on the desert planet of Gaq. It became known as the Battle of Gaq 2362, there were many more to follow. A statue of General Richard Grayson was set up next to statue of Special Forces Victor Stone.

The following years heros of the current time had become known. Such people from Terran like Jim Rynor and Edmund Duke made deep impressions on the universe. The once Terran Ghost Sarah Kerrigan that was captured by the Zerg and infested becoming the Queen of Blades was one among them, along with the cerebrate that had protected her since the beginning of her becoming infested. Of the Protoss there was Fenix, Tassadar, and Zeratul. Most of these heros where disposed of by the Queen of Blades, Rynor and Zeratul disappeared after her victory, going their separate ways.

As Kerrigan sat upon her thrown, millions of light years away Earth had just unfrozen their next hero. He was a green super hero that had changed his name to Changeling shortly before being frozen. Like his old teammates he was given the choice of what division he wanted to work with. He choose to be a foot soldier in the UEO, United Earth Offence, a division once led by General Grayson, and claims of having Special Forces Stone within its ranks. He was trained in the art of fucking shit up with a machine gun. He was Private Logan, of the fifth UEO foot squad. He soon disappeared within the ranks and has yet to be heard from.

It has been four years since the day Private Logan had been rejuvenated from cryostasis, and Earth didn't like the fact that they didn't get a war hero out of it. For all Earth's information knew, Private Garfield Logan was dead, but they decided not to memorialize him. The scientist prepared to revive the last Titan they had put into cryostasis, Raven. "She ready to be put into the rejuvenator?"

"Everything is good, just remember that this one doesn't have a choice in placement, she's going into the UEO's Recon division. They're gonna train her to be a ghost."

"Lucky bitch," said the first scientist as he pulled a lever and pushed some buttons.

Lets jump three months now, and during these months were Raven's training to become, Special Ops. Rachel Roth. They ran many test upon her to see if she could become that of a Ghost, the silent snipers. She had to learn how to hit a mark at by minimum two miles away with a shot gun, and at least eight miles with an actual sniper rifle. The following months after Special Ops Roth got out of training, she quickly gained the name, Silent Banshee. The idea was upon hearing a banshee scream you will die, and for her, there was no noise only death to those who oppose her.

Roth had been in charge of the assassination of Duran an infested Terran that betrayed the UED, United Earth Dominion, to Kerrigan. It was uneventful to say the most, unless you've never seen a man's head explode followed by one arm after the other. The arms where followed by the legs and then the chest seemed to be a grenade and blow. It happened all before anybody realized that Duran had just been killed. The next assassination was that of a Protoss by the name of Gratheral, he had been getting to close to a Terran top secrete base. It was quite interesting how the one bullet Roth fired had just been inside the Protoss shield and bounced around in it. The Protoss fleet left after Roth then planted bombs on two Nexus's and a Stargate. She was a top assassin and the only thing she wanted was to see atleast one of her friends.

Roth had just retired to her personal tent and laid down when a Private ran in holding a radio. "Incoming transmission for you Miss Roth." Clearly quaking at being so close to the expert killer.

Taking the radio she pressed the button and talked into the reciver, "Special Ops Roth her."

"Awe, Miss Roth this is General Frank Winters. I have a job for you. I want you to lead a small platoon to Char. I know that sounds insane with that being Kerrigan's base of operations, but we need something that is there. A piece of the old Overmind, now this really isn't a job but a direct order. You will go there and receive the piece or you will be terminated for failure to comply."

"Orders understood, Sir. Request a drop ship to pick me up and take me and my platoon to Char, Sir." Roth quickly answered. One of the ways that the UEO had made sure she complied was by planting a micro bomb on her and failure to comply meant she was expendable. The Private left the tent and was probably going to inform the others on what just happened. Raven hoped that this was not the platoon she was taking.

* * *

Hope you like it, I don't think I'll continue it unless I get some decent reviews. So if you read it please review it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans or Starcraft, though I wish I owned Blizzard and Cartoon Network. That way Starcraft 2 would already be out.

* * *

Raven slumped down against a rock using her power to sense if there was any nearby Zerg. She thought should would be landing on Char in stealth, but that idea was destroyed when the Bumble Bee 2 lunched a full on assault to break through to Char's surface. The attack earned enough time for her to get her squad to where they needed it to be. The problem was the Zerg were already protecting the remains of the old overmind. A celebrate that Kerrigan placed near the remains was already mounting its forces against her. It did not take long for Raven's forces to be completely wiped out. 

It had been five days since that happened. Raven had been looking for a way off Char the second she landed. Sure she had found out her power's can nullify celebrates' regenerative powers and had removed two already, but she still wanted off. The foreboding feeling of Kerrigan returning seemed to loom in the air. Still slumped against the rock she rested. The celebrate in the area was down, and it will take a little time before any of the other celebrates found it. Surrounding creep had started to dwindle as she had made sure to take out sunken and spore colonies that seemed to populate the world.

One may wonder how Raven did this with limited ammo. It is really how her guns work that allows her to be such the great killer she is today. They take from her energy and release it in concentrated blasts. She could also over feed the guns her energy and risk destroying them but get a stronger shot out of it. In practice they had her take ten hydralisk. She decided she wanted to do it in one shot and after that needed a new gun. Raven knows now how much she and force into the guns without them being destroyed though.

Here rest was cut short as she raised her shotgun up and looked directly into the face of the Queen of Blades. "So, this is the Silent Banshee that has caused so much trouble for everybody. Put down your gun Ms. Roth, I have no quarrel with you yet. You did me a great favor removing Duran when you did. I wanted to thank you." Roth slowly stood up and looked around. She was in short surrounded. Though she still had a couple tricks up her sleeve.

"Well, Kerrigan, if you don't mean to attack then what are you planning to do with me? I know it wouldn't't bode well for you to infest me, I can't work as an ally as long as I am rigged to explode if I ever think of it, and you can't kill me because I'm not here." As Roth finished the illusion of her being there vanished. Roth smiled as she watched from her cliff with her riffle ready to fire. Before she pulled the trigger though Kerrigan and all the Zerg forces she brought with went up in smoke, all of them being illusions themselves. At that moment Roth screamed as something tried to invade her mind.

"No, Raven, my son has taken a liking to you. He wants you to be a part of his collection. He already has both Cyborg and Robin. He wants you now?" The thought entered Raven's mind before she could protect it, 'What of Beastboy?' Kerrigan's voice again invaded her mind, "Reports have never indicated that he was released. They lied to you Raven, come join your friends, my son will take excellent care of you all. He'll even remove the explosive if you so wish it." Kerrigan tried coaxing Raven to come and be nothing more than a doll for the son of some monstrosity. Raven though was still back on the part where Beastboy hadn't been released yet. She saw his tube, and it was empty. They must have moved him then. She couldn't't be captured now well, Beastboy was still lost in the UEO's factories somewhere.

"Well forgive me Kerrigan, I must be leaving to find Beastboy then," mentally attacking back at Kerrigan. Raven proceeded to call upon her powers to do a long distance transport. She would need to go somewhere where she can change into clothes. The teleportation will take only three things with her and she wasn't letting go of her guns. She also knew this meant now more explosives in her, but she will refrain from mentioning that to C.O. The last thing she would take is the small piece of the remains of the overmind that she happened to pick up while out and about Char.

A marine private was shocked when out of nowhere a black whole opened in the floor and a naked Rachel Roth holding a shotgun in one hand, some slimy Zerg shit in the other, and a sniper rifle mounted on her back came out of it. "Private get me some clothes and inform the command here that was must vacate the area soon. There is going to be a massive Protoss force heading this after this thing her," holding up the overmind piece. The marine jumped to do the task at hand. Special Ops Roth was given a new uniform and preparations to move where already at hand. A battle cruiser, The Black Bird, was to come down to pick up both Raven and the overmind piece; the Protoss where faster.

A random marine with the Terrains base was suddenly smashed up against a wall. A voice lingered out from the nothingness that had attacked the marine, "Where is Roth?" The marine to scared to answer simply stuttered a pray as his last words. A blade of dark energy ripped through his stomach. As this happened, the Dark Templar, Karow, was joined by his brothers and proceeded to rip the base apart.

Raven set her shotgun up so it was facing the only entrance and exit to the room. She waited as she thought, 'today just isn't my day.' From behind her, a Stalker blinked into the room, grabbed her, and blinked back out to the center of the base. "Karow, we have captured the one named Roth, let us be gone before any others come," came the twilight archon's voice. With that all the Protoss fled with Rachel Roth, aka, Silent Banshee, aka, Raven, as their prisoner.

* * *

Yeah I said I wasn't going to continue it, and then this just popped up into my head yesterday. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Starcraft or Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven awoke to find herself face to face with Jim Rynor. "Zeratul she's awake. Well, hi little missy, what brings you her?," he asked. It took Raven a minute to relize that Jim was also chained up against the opposite wall to her. Looking over to the wall opposite to the cell bars was a third being strapped in the cell, Zeratul.

"Quite a collection this boy, Karow, was able to make. Even I could not hide from him." Zeratul's voice entered the cell's confines. "He is both strong and quick minded, he is also rash to put three strong souls into one cell. Though he is also not one being and one isn't Protoss."

Both Rynor and Raven looked over at Zeratul. They both knew the Protoss could merge with each other, but the thought of merging with somebody of another race was beyond them. "You mean to say that he isn't just a dark templar? How could that be? All reports said that Protoss could only merge with other Protoss." Raven questioned Zeratul.

"He is a dark templar, but the other being feels of Terrain decent," responded Zeratul taking one question at a time. "It is possible that a Protoss could merge with something other than that of his own race. The circumstances for that are rare; for it is not often a Protoss would want to merge with a lesser being. No offence to you two. Though if it is to save his own life or that of another, it is possible," continued Zeratul, "The other being in question would have to have a strong will to live on, a strong body, mind, and soul and want to also merge. This is to prevent them from merging with a dying Protoss just because the Protoss would want to merge."

Raven and Jim both contemplated what was being said. The newly divulged information could come in handy one day. For they both knew they would have all that is required to accomplish that feat except a willing Protoss. Their thoughts had turned to another mater, who would merge with the Protoss. The thought of it was slightly scary with all the people that could possible do it, one being Edmund Duke. The only Protoss close enough to merge with him would have been Fenix. Karow did not look like a merging between Duke and Fenix either.

The three sat in the cell for hours waiting for somebody to come, a real person and not just a probe with food. Raven had tried to faze through her cuffs but found it not possible. The three slept at what time seemed like night, each taking a shift in the night to keep watch. It wasn't until the suns of this planet where both high did the door open revealing Karow. He stalked slowly up to the electric field of the cell. For a moment he just stood and stared at the three.

He then spoke, "My name his Karow. I have caught you to help me destroy Kerrigan's rule. I am sorry for the rude treatment that I have given you thus far, but precautions needed to be taken less one of you proves to be infected. I know Zerutal has already told you that I'm two beings, but it is that Terrain part that wants me to tell you this. Raven it is good to see you after all these years. I thought I would never see you again. It's me Robin or the half of me that merged with Karow."

Raven was shocked. Here before her stood Robin Boy Wonder as a merged Protoss. This couldn't be possible though, Karrigan had said her son had Robin. His statement came back at her, the half of me that is merged. This was the thing to ask about, "What do you mean the half of you that is merged?" Jim and Zerutal remained quiet, Jim knowing of the Titan history and Zerutal from knowing that Robin, aka Richard Grayson, a man even he respected due to his battle strategies was standing before him.

"It was upon the Starfire 2, Karow had led a small group of Dark Templars onto the ship, at the same time, and the Zerg had leaded their own forces on. The Starfire 2 was already heavily damaged at the time and I had already activated the self-destruct sequence." Karow/Robin's voice changed, "Both forces were sent to capture Robin, but that did not go as planned either. We had made it up to the control room only to find the Zerg had beaten us there. Richard had instead of drawing a gun, was fighting them with a metal sword that is much like are zealots plasma ones. My forces and the Zerg also fought. Of the fifteen men I brought with me, one survived, and there was still Zerg forces. That's when it happened, the first explosion. It sent a large piece of shrapnel through my shoulder and for the most part cut Richard into two," the being paused in its story to let the captive take in what was being said.

Karow's voice again changed back to a more Terrain sounding voice, "I did not wish to die then. How I was still alive was beyond me, but I was able to watch as the Zerg carried out my other half, but I was saved. Karow didn't want to die or fail his mission and did whatever was necessary to complete it. He began the merging process with me. I accepted, knowing that if I wouldn't I would die." Karow's voice turned more robotic, and Protoss sounding, "I was first out-casted for what I had done, but the knowledge that Richard brought with him earned me my own fleet. We are the first offense and the first defense to the Zerg. Because of Richard being part of me, we have been trying to find a way to bring peace to the Terrain and Protoss, you three are our closes hopes to do so. Rynor you have worked with the Protoss before, but are clearly Terrain," before continuing Robin's voice becomes dominate, "Zerutal you may have isolated yourself from your brethren but you still carry a lot of power in your words. With this we may find it easier to sway the Protoss forces." Karow's and Robin's voice merged into one for the last part, "Raven, you hold the power to destroy celebrates, to command forces and to sway the UEO to help with are cause. I remember you single handedly blew up my double from a distance to far to see. We ask all three of you to join us. Are powers united will be unmatched."

"Karow's let us think on it," Jim Rynor answered. Raven and Zerutal nodded slowly.

* * *

Okay, I should let you know, I write, whenever I feel like it and want to get it out of my head. So I'm sorry if I don't post for a while, but I just don't have any ideas for the story yet. 


End file.
